thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Vassëna Myndwood
Basic Info Name: Vassëna Myndwood Gender: Female Age: 17 District: 4 Height: 5'9 Reaped or Volunteered: Volunteered Personality, Appearance and Backstory Appearance: Dirty-Blonde wavy hair that reaches her bosom, Vassëna knows she's beautiful and she flaunts it. Pink, luscious, full lips; a cute, small nose ; and a curvy body Vassëna is the only tribute with the iconic symbol of the Myndwood family: Green/Brown eyes. A rare mutation found only in the Myndwood family, if you can't recognize her by her face you'll recognize her by her name. At 5'9 she's a mean, lean killing machine with the purpose to win the games. Her tall yet agile frame makes her swift in forests and beaches. Personality: A generous, innocent, naive girl corrupted by the Hunger Games is best defines Vassëna. A girl that had to become a woman too early, Vassëna was known in District 4 to be a cheerful, innocent girl. She would give food to the poor and give clothing to the homeless. However, as she approached the age of 12 she had to face the harsh reality that she would soon have a chance to be reaped and potentially die. This consumed her, transforming her personality to fit her belief. She stopped giving food, and instead took food. She stopped giving clothes, and instead burned clothes in front of the homeless. By the time she was 14 she became ambitious, intelligent, deceiving, seductive, and a professional liar. By the time she was 16 she finished the training her Career School can give her, and started exploring other areas she can improve on in illegal ways; this included throwing knives on dead sea mammals that have washed ashore. However, Vassëna still had her morals and ethics, she would always give a small prayer to the sea mammals and ask forgiveness before using them as target practice. After her Career training she would always go to a private cove on the beach that her family owns. Despite all of this, Vassëna still longs to be the girl she was before. Backstory: Vassëna was born to a family that contributed largely to District 4's history. It is rumored that the Myndwood family was a family branch that separated from their relatives in the Capital. Her mom was the Headmistress of a prestigious Career School and her Dad a Victor. Despite the high expectations her parents placed on her, Vassëna was a very loving 6 year old and she would love to help those in need. However, when she turned 8 she was faced by the hard truth that she was soon to enter the Hunger Games and face a cruel death. Voluntarily training harshly, she started pushing herself to the limits making sure she was the best. Her motivation? No one entirely knows, except for the family Avox. Yet the Avox can't speak and is not capable of writing due to never having learned. Because of this, Vassëna's closest friend is that Avox. Her parents watched this transformation, and was proud of her. They wanted their daughter to make their family proud and win at all costs. This prompted them to try to teach their daughter how to fight dirty, cheat, and manipulate people. Vassëna refused, but she found herself manipulating other people;indirectly making her parents proud at what she has become. Vassëna at the age of 14 was the Career Academy's best student and the Queen of the School. Though she had no social friends, Vassëna knew everyone adored her and would do anything to be on her good side. This made Vassëna lonely and try to "re-discover" herself. This led to her discovering a secret coven for her to reflect on her life and thoughts. By 16 she had started using dead sea mammals as target practice yet maintained a moral outlook on her life. She believed that by using dead washed up sea mammals she would save them from being mutilated by the other District 4 citizens. When she turned 17 she faced a revelation in her life when she found a baby seal stuck in his dead mom's birth canal. She tried saving the baby seal, but the odds were against her. Torn, she stopped using dead sea mammals and adopted a pacifist view on life. However, now her view on life is subjected to change when a 12 year old girl was reaped. She volunteered to save this girl, but now she has to save herself in these games. The Games Fears(s): Dying, Reverting back to her old life, Entering a Killing Spree, The belief that she cannot control herself Weapon(s): Axe, Trident, Hand-To-Hand Combat Strengths: Intelligence, Deception, Seduction, Lying, Ambitious, Stamina, Swimming Weakness: Bow and Arrows, Being Honest, Setting up Traps, Unable to detect Sarcasm. Token: Family Heirloom: A Trident Earring on one ear. Interview Angle: Vassëna will appear as a confident girl, and try to mask the fact that she is hurting inside. She will avoid trying to appear as being conflicted and say straight answers with a smile always on her face. She will try to flirt her way into the hearts of the Capitol citizens. Blood Bath Angle: Head for a Trident or Axe and start killing off the weaker tributes. Do a patrol around the forest,and capture the water source. She will then start hunting tributes around the water source and then find the Careers to join them. Games Strategy: She will stay with the Careers until there is only 8 tributes left. Then she will start "accidently" killing the Careers or planning their deaths. When the feast happens she will then abandon the Careers and kill those who come to the Cornucopia. Past allies will be considered enemies and she will spare no-one Alliance: Careers Category:Despondence's Tributes Category:District 4 Category:Reaped Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:17 year olds Category:Females Category:Career Tribute